The Target
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Robin is targeted by an unknown person who has tried to kill her who can she trust? Who will be there for her and what are they willing to do to keep Robin safe? Who will protect her?
1. Chapter 1

THE TARGET

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: This story starts in Feb 2007 and continues on, please forgive my mistakes in grammar and spelling Liz is not pregnant with Jason's son Jake is Lucky's, Liz and Jason never slept together

Prologue

Alan grabs his chest, he is having a heart attack. Robin rushes over to help him and Number One Terrorist tells her to leave him to die and when Robin won't do that he shoots her. Everyone screams and Sonny threatens Number One. What no one knows is that Robin was really the target. She would have been shot no matter what she did. She pulled through though which she wasn't supposed to have done. She was supposed to of died that night. She didn't die and neither did Alan.

Chapter One

One Month Later

Jason leaves Sam in bed asleep, he can't sleep, Robin had been shot and she almost died, and he was worried about her, more than worried, he had almost lost his North. It hit him that she could really have died that night. He knows that Patrick Drake was sniffing around Robin and he thought they were together. He didn't like Drake and could not understand what Robin saw in him. What could she see in that arrogant womanizing Pig?

Jason sits on the couch for a while thinking, remembering another time and place on a beach with Robin in Montauk. He just wanted to remember a time when they were carefree and in love. He hears Sam walk down the stairs and erases that from his mind and waits for her to say something.

"What are you doing down here at this time of night?" Sam asked, sleepily.

"Just thinking." Jason said simply, hoping she would leave it alone but knows she won't.

"About what?" Sam asked curious what has Jason up at this time of the night.

She would flip if he told her he was thinking about Robin, so he lied to her and said, "Just some business stuff."

"Oh, okay." She knows he won't discuss it with her if it was business. Just then the house phone rings startling them. Who would be calling the house phone at 2AM?

A surprised Jason picks up the phone and says, "Morgan."

"Yeah, Jason I need you to come to the house. Now! There's trouble." Sonny said agitated by what was going on and worried about the person in front of him.

"I'm on my way." Jason said and then hangs up, runs up the stairs with Sam following asking what was going on. He ignores her and gets dressed in a hurry, grabs his gun and keys and wallet and runs out the door still ignoring Sam. He gets on the elevator and breaths a sign of relief, he hated when she asked questions that she knew he couldn't and wouldn't answer. He hated when she tried to get answers to things that she had no business asking about. He was getting tired of Sam and her need to know everything in his life. She was not his wife and he did not answer to her. He got off the elevator ran to his bike and sped toward Sonny's house.

He got to Greystone Manor and was surprised when he walked in the house and saw that Robin was there.

"What's going on?" Jason asked, wondering why Robin was there at this time of night.

"Robin almost died again tonight, her car blew up. Someone wanted to kill Robin and I found out that the Metro Court Hostage Crisis was not about a suitcase. It was about Robin she was the target that night. I found that out tonight and went to see Robin to tell her, I got there in just the nick of time because she was about to get in the car, she had unlocked the door to the car and just as she was about to get in I yelled at her so she walked away from the car toward me and her car exploded."

"But you both are alright?" A concerned Jason asked, they looked fine but looks can be deceiving.

"Yes."

Robin's phone rings and she answers it thinking it could be the hospital or Uncle Mac. "Hello Dr. Scorpio, you were lucky tonight that Sonny Corinthos came to save your life, but make no mistake I will get you, you will die."

Robin is shocked, the voice sounds familiar but she can't place it. "So whoever you are, you are responsible for blowing up my car?"

This gets Sonny and Jason's attention and they race over trying to hear what this man is saying.

"Yes and if it wasn't for Corinthos you would be dead, you have escaped death twice, the Metro Court Hostage Crisis was our first attempt now the bombing. Who will die next? What will our next move be? You will die. You will not be safe with Uncle Mac, Morgan, or Cornithos or anyone. Anyone could be working for me. Who will you trust?" He hangs up the phone.

"This is bad, whoever this is wants you dead, sweetheart. And will go to any lengths to accomplish that. Who we can trust is the three of us in this room? No one else."

"I think we should tell Mac about this, the phone call and I'm sure he knows about the car bombing, right?" Jason said.

"Yes, he also knows I am here at Sonny's."

"Yes, call Mac and have him come over here and we will tell him what we know." Sonny said.

Robin calls Mac and asks him to come to Sonny's as soon as he can. It was important. Sonny tells Robin to lay down and rest while he and Jason talk in the other room and so she does because she is exhausted.

Sonny says to Jason, "We have to keep her safe. I want to move her into Penthouse 4."

"That's a good idea, Sam is going to have a fit, but I don't really care, if she has a problem with it she can move out."

"What? Is there something going on between you and Sam?" Sonny said concerned.

"Sam is trying to stick her nose into business and wanting to know where I am at all times, and I am getting tired of her doing it and just tired of her. I thought I loved her but now I'm not so sure. I am worried about Robin and since she's was shot I have been thinking about her more and more."

"Do you still care for Robin romantically?" Sonny asked.

"Yes, I think I do. I have been thinking about Montauk and stuff like that since she was shot, and now her car blows up, I'm worried about her. I don't want anything to happen to her and I realized I still care about her. I don't want to hurt Sam but she is not who or what I want." Jason tells Sonny the whole conversation shocking him.

So Jason still cared about Robin, this could get interesting. Sam will not like this and Sonny knew she would do whatever she had to do to keep Jason and now with Robin in danger, he wondered what would happen. As they waited for Mac they didn't realize that Robin had heard part of their conversation and didn't know what to think or do. Could she have a future with Jason? What about Patrick? How does she feel for him? Does she want a future with Jason or Patrick? The answer she realizes is yes she does want a future with Jason. Now what to do about Patrick?

Please let me know what you think of this story/chapter in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

THE TARGET

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: This story starts in Feb 2007 and continues on, please forgive my mistakes in grammar and spelling Liz is not pregnant with Jason's son Jake is Lucky's, Liz and Jason never slept together

CHAPTER TWO

PREVIOUSLY

"Do you still care for Robin romantically?" Sonny asked.

"Yes, I think I do. I have been thinking about Montauk and stuff like that since she was shot, and now her car blows up, I'm worried about her. I don't want anything to happen to her and I realized I still care about her. I don't want to hurt Sam but she is not who or what I want." Jason tells Sonny the whole conversation shocking him.

So Jason still cared about Robin, this could get interesting. Sam will not like this and Sonny knew she would do whatever she had to do to keep Jason and now with Robin in danger, he wondered what would happen. As they waited for Mac they didn't realize that Robin had heard part of their conversation and didn't know what to think or do. Could she have a future with Jason? What about Patrick? How does she feel for him? Does she want a future with Jason or Patrick? The answer she realizes is yes she does want a future with Jason. Now what to do about Patrick?

She laid back down and pretended not to have heard the conversation between Jason and Sonny. She came home for Jason to save his life and she was still in love with him when she did. One time when they were together before Robin had told Jason that there wouldn't be a day when she didn't love him and she hadn't lied she still was in love with him. She still did love Jason. Patrick loved her beyond reason. What was she going to do about him? She wasn't going to chase after Jason either. She came back for him and if he wanted her, this time he would be making the moves, not her. Besides he was with Sam and she would not go after another girl's guy so it was up to Jason what he wanted to do. If he loved her he better show her and prove to her that he does.

Sonny and Jason soon came back into the room and saw Robin thinking about something. They wondered what was on her mind. Probably her being shot and now the bombing on top of it. What was really on her mind was Jason and as she looked at Jason her eyes became locked with his and Sonny sees the expression on Jason and Robin's faces. He was transported back in time to when they were in love and communicated with each other without saying a word. That was how they looked at each other like they were in love. Maybe there was hope for a Robin and Jason reunion, of the romantic sense.

Jason knew that he and Robin needed to sit down and talk about what happened before she left for Paris the second time and about Carly, Sam and Patrick.

Robin gets ready to say something to him about the past, when there is a loud knock, they knew Mac was there.

Max appears and unlocks the door and opens it and Mac is told where Sonny, Jason and Robin are and he walks over and opens the door to the family room and opens the door and sees his niece for the first time since the bombing that almost killed her, and would have if not for Sonny. Sonny saved her life.

Mac knew that Sonny saved her life but Mac still didn't like her anywhere near Sonny or Jason after they threw her from their life and that his niece almost died and was destroyed by what these two said to her. Mac sees his niece on the couch and walks over to her. Robin gets up and her Uncle Mac takes her in his arms and hugs her tightly, just happy she is alive. He holds her for a little while and then the questions start. "Robin, do you have any idea who could want you dead? This was not a random bombing. The stuff they used to make the bomb is deadly. They wanted to kill you, Robin." He looks at Sonny and Jason and says "Is this one of your enemies doing this?"

"Uncle Mac I got a phone call a little while ago and the voice was muffled but I swear I have heard that voice before, anyway this person tells me that I escaped death twice, the metro court when I was shot and the bombing of my car. This person said that who can you trust, this person alluded to someone or more than one being on this person's payroll. We don't know who we can trust so only the three people in this room is who I trust, trust to help me and keep me safe. Whoever this is admitted that I was to die and I haven't and this person is not going to give up until I am dead."

"I'll assign guards on you." Mac said, reaching for his phone.

"NO, Mac listen to me, how can we know they are not on this person's payroll?" Sonny asks.

"What do you suggest Corinthos? Your guards? They could be on this person's payroll too." Mac said. "I would trust my police officers before I would trust your guards."

Jason shakes his head and looks over at Robin who was already stressed out and now Sonny and Mac are debating who should guard Robin.

Jason has finally had enough and was about to say something when Robin steps in between Sonny and Mac. "Shut up both of you. I am the one whose life is on the line not you two so let me have a say in who guards me."

They both look at her and they both nod their heads.

"Good now I realize that I have to have guards, no offence Uncle Mac or Sonny but who can we trust, except the people in this room?"

Jason speaks up and says "She's right the people in this room are the only ones we can trust, we don't know who if any is on this person's payroll so who do we trust to be with Robin?"

"So what do you suggest, Jason?" Sonny asked.

"I suggest the three of us guard Robin. Robin, would you be willing to move in Penthouse 4 until we catch this person?"

"No, she will not. She will move into the Scorpio house. I will not have her living next to you in that penthouse."

"No, Uncle Mac you will not make this decision for me. I will make this decision and yes I will move into the penthouse next to yours."

"Hang on, what about your girlfriend, Sam? We can't trust her either. She could be involved so what about that, Jason. Are you going to have my niece live next to her when she could be this person or work for this person that is trying to kill Robin? I don't want Robin living there next to Sam, so what do you say now Jason? Are you willing to throw your girlfriend out of your penthouse to keep Robin safe? I know that Spinelli also lives with you. My problem is Sam not that kid. So who will you choose this time your girlfriend or keeping Robin safe and alive?"

Please let me know what you think about my story in a review!


End file.
